Winter thaws: Chapter 2
by TheMrs.SetoKaiba
Summary: Chapter 2 of our story revealing a sinister plot to over take KC.


Yes, I'm continuing the second chapter of my first fanfic so please read and review  :]

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say the thing with I don't own YuGiOh? Well, I don't! I have a teddy by the name of Seto! Does that count?

**Caution: I think there's only one curse word. It sucks, I know, but you'll see some in future fanfics, I promise. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_It was close to lunchtime and Seto sat in the "bored-room" with his step-father, the President of Kaiba Corp, Gozaburo Kaiba, his financial advisors and Mokuba. After listening to Gozaburo rambling on about facts he'd already addressed, Seto found himself going back to the night in the town square and Sayuri. He groaned and put his head on the back of his chair. _

_[What do I think I'm doing? I've traveled the world many times, seen lots of beautiful girls but I never was interested. How could I fall for a giggly, hyper-active, casual, clumsy girl in just one night, all because she smiled and looked at me with those glowing….amber…..eyes,]. He groaned again [I'm supposed to be heartless for crying out loud! I don't even know her last name,]_

_"Seto, are you listening over there!?" the irritated voice snapped Seto back to reality. _

_"Huh?"_

_Gozaburo bore an impatient look on his face. Seto knew that one well. _

_"Weren't you listening? I said we need to be on the look out for Tenshi Kaido and Kaido Drome becoming our main competition with the new duel disks. I won't come in second to that low life due to your insolence!" he shot up and slammed his fists on the table. _

_This sudden action caused Mokuba to jump and whimper and the board advisors to wince. Seto gave his step-father a death stare and stood up. _

_[You want insolence, I'll give you insolence,] he thought. _

_"Hey, old-timer, the only insolence I see here is yours," Gozaburo's face deepened in color and the advisors stared with open eyes. "If you would get your head out your ass for like three seconds, you'll see that I've already been alerted to Mr. Kaido's intentions," Gozaburo's face began to look like Mount Edna, about ready to explode. Seto made his way to the center of the room and explained his counter-plan to Kaido's proposal, hardly taking his eyes off his step-father. When he was finished, Gozaburo got up and left without saying a word. The advisors complimented Seto on his scheme and promised to go right to work on his plan. As Mokuba and Seto were getting ready to leave, Mokuba spoke up._

_"Seto, you know you shouldn't make Step-father angry like that," _

_"Yeah, so what, he can't rule over our lives anymore. You don't have to worry about him," Mokuba looked unsure but remained quiet. _

_"Oh, wait, Seto. Who was that girl you were talking to at the town square last night? She was pretty cute!" _

_[Oh, crap, he saw me!"]Seto sweat dropped. Just mentioning her name was enough to make Seto tingle but he viciously subdued it. "Uuhh, noone, wemetaccidentally. Idon'tknowher, she'snobodyspecial, why, whydoyouask?" he started to trip over his words and sweated a little. Mokuba just nodded and stifled a chuckle._

_"Mr. Kaiba, excuse me sir," Seto's secretary came into the board room. _

_"What, what is it?" _

_"A Mr. Tenshi Kaido called and asked for you to meet him at the mall to talk about his proposal," _

_"Okay, I'll leave now," _

_"Very well, sir," "Hey, can I come too, Seto?" _

_"Sure, let's put these papers away the we'll go,"_

_"Alright, Come on, let's go!" About fifteen minutes later, they were at the mall; once again faced with goggling girls and Mokuba ridiculously gawking at all the new toys. They saw Mr. Kaido at the fountain in the middle of the mall. Mokuba was allowed to run off with his friends as Seto slowly approached Mr. Kaido. Upon seeing him, Mr. Kaido stood up and extended his hand. Seto gave him a quick once-over with his eyes. He was well built, with broad shoulders and a slightly tanned face. He was almost as tall as Seto but it was his eyes that made him stand out. He had glowing amber eyes but they held the gaze of a hawk. They were nothing like the teddy bear eyes of a particular person. [Ugh, why does she keep popping in to my mind?] Seto wanted to kick himself. _

_"Hello Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Kaido greeted him in a deep, nasal tone. Seto shook his hand out of courtesy but the man's hand was cold and clammy._

_"Hello, I hear you have a proposal for me?" _

_"I see you like to get straight to it. Well' that's fine. Here it is: Kaiba Corp, let's face it, is becoming obsolete. I think the citizens of Domino City deserve a higher standard of dueling technology…"_

_"Like you have at Kaido Drome?" _

_"Yes, exactly. I would therefore like to offer to buy your company and make it an extension of Kaido Dome. You and your little brother can stay on as an "advisory party" but I want your step-father Gozaburo out of the picture and full control handed over to me,"_

_For a second, Seto wanted to jump at the man and strangle him in front of everyone in the mall. _

_[How dare he stand in front of me and talk about buying my company?! What does he mean by "advisory party?" Why that sleazy, little #&%$^!]. _

_"Mr. Kaido, now as tempting as this all sounds, I have a few things to say: First of all, you gotta be outta your mind. What made you think that I would want to sell my company to you? Kaido Drome isn't even competition for MY Company. If I were you, I would worry about paying my employees minimum wage than "proposing" to buy my business," _

_Mr. Kaido's face was purple with rage and he opened his mouth in fury but regained his composure. ""I would think twice about threatening me, Seto Kaiba. You'll sell that company to me at one point or another,"_

_"Don't count on it, Godzilla." _

_As Mr. Kaido stalked off, Seto turned to go and collided with someone running at top speed. _

_"Oh man, I've got to watch where I'm going!" _

_It was a familiar voice, honey-sweet and light. Seto's skin began to heat and his vision dimmed. It was her alright, Sayuri. This time, she was in a tight blue tee-shirt, a short jeans skirt just above her knees, and white slippers. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, allowing a full view of her long, graceful neck and petite features. She looked up at him, on the verge of apologizing, but upon recognizing him, smiled happily._

_"What, you happy to see me?" Seto asked, but Sayuri didn't hear him speak._

_[Oh man, his voice is so…smooth and deep] she thought, her eyes grazing over him appreciatively. [Wow, he looks even better than the last time we met. His eyes are so...] _

_"So, are you?" his voice broke her thoughts _

_"Am I what?"_

_He chuckled and shook his head. "I knew you weren't paying attention,"_

_"What, did you say something?" _

_He looked at her amazed and began to laugh. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"_

_"Oh, the duel. I remember. I just hope you won't be too disappointed when you lose," _

_"Ha! Well Mr. Big shot; you'll be cleaning my room in a tux!" _

_Seto was about to reply when he heard another familiar jealous voice. _

_"Sayuri! I need to talk to you!" they both turned to see Lee coming towards them. He had the same jealous look on his face and trudged towards them as though his under wear was on too tight. Sayuri grimaced and Seto groaned _

_"Not this insect again! You know what, I gotta get going. See ya, Sayuri and tell Boy Wonder I said "hi"," then he walked away. Sayuri found herself looking at his rear view. [Wow, he must work out,] _

_"Sayuri!" Lee shouted louder. _

_"WHAT, Lee! You're starting to get on my nerves!" He looked at her strangely and then stated, "You're father wants to see you. Follow me,"_

_She stared blankly for a second and followed him to the food court without making another sound. "Wait here," he told her. He entered the court and went up to a table where a well built man was having lunch. _

_"Excuse me, Mr. Kaido, your daughter, Sayuri is here to see you," _

_"Oh, good. Let her in," "Yes, sir," Lee went out and escorted her in. "Daddy!" she went up and hugged his neck. _

_"Hey, Baby Doll! How are you?" he greeted her. _

_"I'm fine. So, how did the meeting go?" _

_"That Seto Kaiba is a hard nut to crack. He wouldn't listen to my proposal," _

_"That's okay, Daddy. He'll come around," "Well, I'm counting on you to help me with this deal, okay sweetie?" _

_"I know, Daddy. Don't worry, Kaiba Corp will be ours, I won't let you down," _

_"I know, thanks, sweetie. I gotta get back to work. Here's some money. Meet me back at the company when you're ready. Bye, Baby Doll," _

_"Bye, Daddy," When she and her father parted, Sayuri decided to "stalk" Seto Kaiba for the rest of the day. It was for the good of her family and she might even enjoy it. I mean, who wouldn't want to follow one of Domino City's hottest guys around?_

_I know the ending was a little flat, but hey, it's my first time writing a fanfic. I would appreciate your reviews on how to improve my writing. Thanks! _


End file.
